


Gundam Wing Month - 2020

by lil_1337



Series: Morning After [17]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy/Dragons/Celestial Beings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics posted one a day for the month of November in celebration of Gundam Wing Month.If you would like to add a prompt for next year feel free to do so.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Relena Peacecraft, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Morning After [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/152000
Comments: 33
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYsabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYsabet/gifts), [FinnyPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnyPendragon/gifts), [Kebarnett88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebarnett88/gifts), [sel_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/gifts), [Mookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mookie/gifts).



> For kelkatan and Bookbyte on Livejournal - Ongoing Universe where Duo is a hacker and Heero is IT security for WEI. 
> 
> You can find the previous part here: https://lil-1337.dreamwidth.org/1122470.html#cutid1

The ping of a notification sounded through Duo’s headphones pulling him out of the code he was ass deep in. Blinking like a just awoken kitten, it took him a moment to process what the sound was and what it meant. With a sigh he stretched, easing muscles he had not noticed were cramping. Bending over a keyboard for hours on end was not good for his body and he tended to get hyper focused which made him forget to take regular breaks. 

Feeling better now, he checked the programs he had running to see where the ping had come from. There was a flashing red X on one of his tracer programs, signaling a warning. Someone was trying to track him backwards from one of his hacks. He opened the program log, scanning it quickly then again slower as he absorbed the information. 

Not just any someone either, Heero Yuy, the head of WEI’s IT security was slowly making progress along the breadcrumb trail Duo had laid. It was not going to be easy, but then Duo didn’t want it to be. That was the whole point of this exercise. To see if Heero really was as good as everyone said he was. So far Duo had been impressed and he was hopeful that would continue. 

He’d heard through the grapevine that Heero had been making inquiries about his identity and having no luck finding any information. It was a testament to just how careful Duo had been up to now. He had no intentions of changing that unless there was a very good reason.   
He closed the tracer program then got up, stretching his whole body this time, and then shaking it out. His stomach told him it was time for a snack and something to drink. Maybe he would actually cook something and take a real break. He had a lot of work to do and based on what he was seeing he was likely to have virtual company some time within the next 24 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For blackjackcat 
> 
> Prompt: Oh no! :O Will there be more to this?
> 
> Previous post can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278336/chapters/50991865

The hole that Quatre and Trowa landed in was warm and protected with soft dirt making up the sides and walls. Fortunately, it was fairly shallow and after a couple of practice tries Trowa was able to run and jump up just enough to catch the edge and haul himself out. It was a shame that Quatre was not as tall or as bouncy as his boyfriend. 

Luckily, Trowa was able to rip and tie together the blanket from their picnic to make a rope that he could use to help pull Quatre out. Too bad, said boyfriend was busy poking around the hole exploring the animal holes he found with a stick while Trowa worked. The tarantula Quatre found was annoyed, but the skunk showered him with attention and something a little less savory.

Sadly, that was the only attention Quatre got until he got home and took a long bath in a special solution that got rid of _most_ of the odor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Ysabet
> 
> Prompt: Oooh, I like this one. Gonna write any kind of followup? A day in the life of a dragon (or five)?
> 
> Previous part: https://lil-1337.dreamwidth.org/1128236.html

As usual, Wufei was first to enter the throne room, his brilliant reds and golds flashing in the light as he moved. He strode to his chair and curled around it, luxuriating in the sun warmed metal. The time to descend to Earth would be arriving soon. When that occurred he would have a lot of work to do and the time to have a moment of simple peace and quiet would not happen again for some time.

Trowa was the next to arrive, his black and yellow scales glistening in the morning sun. Despite his size he moved as silently as a shadow. A graceful jump landed him on the back of his throne where he perched, looking like a cross between a cat and a bird of prey. His green eyes lazily scanned the room, pausing briefly on Wufei before moving on, as he waited patiently for the rest of the council to arrive. 

Duo was third, followed soon after by Heero. A supernova with his own personal containment field. While each of them was their own entity they worked best when balanced by the other; protection and vengeance as dictated by the will of Mother Earth and her children. Even their shades of black and white contrasted with each other to perfection. 

The last to show was Quatre. He wandered in after the sun was high in the sky, the only one of them in human form. A curl of steam hung over the tea cup he carried in one hand. He sipped from it as he waved a languid hand at his friends and fellow celestial beings. As he settled in his chair he flashed Wufei a smile and signaled for the council of five to convene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: FinnyPendragon 
> 
> Prompt: Well, if you're opening this, anything with Quatre getting or being sick would be my request. All else is up to you. Thanks!

“Damn it!” Quatre sneezed, his face tightening in annoyance as it was followed almost immediately by a second and then a third. “I better not be getting sick!” He stated the threat out loud despite the fact that he was the only occupant in his car. 

He could feel a tickle starting at the back of his throat and another sneeze building up in his sinuses. Sure signs that things were about to get a lot worse if he did not take immediate action. Fortunately, he was in an area of town populated with shopping malls and department stores. 

Pulling over into the turn lane he made a quick left into the parking lot of the nearest drug store. Maybe, if he was proactive, he could beat whatever this bug was before it managed to get a hold on his system. It might be a vain hope, but at this point it was all he had. 

Twenty minutes later and a hundred dollars poorer he had two bags filled with every sort of supplement, lozenge, cold and flu preventer, and symptom alleviator that was available without a prescription. A third and fourth bag held orange juice, canned chicken noodle soup, saltines, and a six pack of ginger ale.

He could beat this thing, he was smart, prepared, and in general good health. That is what he told himself when he crawled into bed full of so many kinds of pills that he probably rattled when he walked. He even believed it right up until the moment he left the voicemail on his boss’ line to call in sick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Kebarnett88   
> Prompt: Clueless idiots have an epiphany, a love epiphany

_The thing you desire most in the world is right in front of you_

Duo stared at the strange message on the foil wrapper of the chocolate he just opened. He'd grabbed it from the dish on Trowa’s desk. “What do you think that means?” He popped the morsel into his mouth and held the wrapper up for Heero to see. Heero shrugged then froze, his eyes widening as he handed the foil from his chocolate to Duo. 

On it was written the exact same message. 

“Do you think..?” Duo pointed to Heero and then himself indicating the two of them.

Heero frowned, his brow furrowed as he was considering the meaning and implications out to the Nth degree. After a moment he finally nodded slowly in agreement. “I do believe that is the case. Most of the possible scenarios are pleasing for both of us. I believe it would be an agreeable arrangement.” 

“Yeah.” Duo smiled, a little bit shy, but mostly comfortable. “I’m gonna follow your lead on this one, buddy.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: blackjackcat 
> 
> Prompt: All five pilots go to Apple Hill
> 
> A/N: Set in the Morning After ‘verse.

“You’ve never had roasted corn?” Duo could not hide his surprise or amazement. “Seriously? How did you get to college without ever eating the best fall food there is?” 

Quatre shrugged then turned to look at Trowa who was standing next to him. “Why do people keep asking me variations on that question? It’s starting to make me question the whole privileged childhood thing.” 

Trowa grinned. “You were pretty sheltered growing up. No soccer, no roasted corn you definitely missed out on some of the best things in life.” 

“Seriously.” Duo shook his head. “It’s a good thing you met us so we can widen your horizons. Teach you the joys of slumming.” He leaned into Heero who smiled indulgently. 

“I’ve never had roasted corn either.” 

Duo pulled back, staring at his boyfriend in exaggerated horror. “Seriously?!” He turned to Wufei who smirked and shook his head. Taking obvious pleasure in Duo’s shocked expression.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years ago, sel_barton did a prompt based on the song "I'll Come for you" by Nickelback. It ended up being a couple of scenes with Relena in a plane crash and the pilots going to look for her. I left it very open ended because it could easily have been a long fic all on it's own. AngelStarlight on Ao3 and bookbyte requested more. You can read the previous part here: https://lil-1337.dreamwidth.org/1127723.html

The rain started slowly, a gentle patter on the leaves overhead and a slight dip in temperature. It wasn’t until it gained force that it began to make its way through the foliage and down to where Relena had been resting on the set of seats she had wryly dubbed her couch. It was out where the trees had begun to thin a little. They were slightly away from the wreckage with a beautiful view of trees, trees, and more trees. Under different circumstances, like through the glass of a cabin window, it would have been gorgeous. 

What it was in the current moment was cold and wet. Two things Relena was not really prepared to deal with. She had no change of clothes and nothing warmer than the casual dress outfit she was wearing. On the other hand, she decided it might be a good idea to catch some of the rain if she could. The few water bottles she had wouldn’t last too much longer and the survival training she had been forced to attend made it clear that she would not last long without water. She managed to retrieve three small and one larger bottles. Setting the caps aside she took a deep breath and ran out from under cover of the trees. Not too far away she found a group of large rocks that she used to help hold the bottles upright. 

Back under the overhang of the broken plane she stripped down to her bra and panties, leaving her clothes draped over one of the broken seats to dry. Her blanket was where she had left it on the double seat that served as her bed. She wrapped it around herself and snuggled in. What she wouldn’t give for a pair of warm pajamas and a mug of hot chocolate. Or maybe the cinnamon spiced tea that Wufei drank on special occasions. A memory of the scent pulled at her and she smiled, remembering winter nights curled up with Wufei as he sipped his tea. 

She hoped that he and the rest of the pilots were someplace warm and dry waiting out the weather, but she doubted that was the case. Years of being Gundam pilots and then Preventers agents meant that weather that was not life threatening would not slow them down, they would just adjust for it and keep moving forward. It was one of the many things she admired about Wufei and their friends, that willingness to do what needed to be done even when it required sacrifice. 

The longing to be home welled up in Relena and for once she gave into it instead of pushing it away like an unwelcome visitor. She was lost in the middle of the wilderness with no one to see or care if she did not carry herself with the dignity required for her position and family name. She was cold, wet, scared, and hungry with no idea if or how she was going to survive. More than that she missed her husband, her friends, and her home. 

A sob escaped her followed almost immediately by another. Later, she would pull herself together and be strong, but for the moment she let herself be frightened, and lost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Fucking rain.” Duo scrunched deeper into his jacket. His words held no malice or heat, just a statement of fact about the weather. The hike which was not easy in the best of times now bordered on treacherous. The rock was slick giving each step the potential for a slip and fall. It slowed the pacing of their movements by half, doubling the frustration and anxiety they were all battling. 

On one side the hill side went straight up and on the other straight down. The trail was narrow, not even wide enough for two people walking side by side. While not steep the path was far from level. When it was dry it would require focus, but wet it took every ounce of concentration.

“Rain's important for the growth of trees and other greenery.” Quatre’s eyes never left the ground, quickly and carefully gauging the placement of his feet. It was an old conversation. One that carried a sense of history more than disagreement. Duo needed to vent his emotions verbally and Quatre needed to soothe and find the silver lining.

At the head of the line Trowa held up a hand, signaling for the group to pause. In front of them the ground rose steeply before leveling out into a tree covered plateau. The already dangerous climb was about to get worse. 

“Once we reach the ridge,” Heero nodded towards the animal trail that branched off from the wider one they were currently following. “We will lose cell phone service, but we have the satellite phone as a back up.” 

At the five minute mark Trowa started up the trail. Behind him Quatre watched carefully and mirrored where Trowa had put his feet. Despite the fact he was the most sure footed Trowa was also acutely aware that he was setting the path for the others who were not , as Duo liked to say, fucking mountain goats. The pace was still intense though adjusted down to account for the weather and the rivulet of water that was fast becoming a small stream working its way down between the rocks. If the weather held they would soon be walking through water.

A gust of wind, unexpected and unwanted, brought the rain in at an angle, allowing it to seep into places it had not been able to reach before. Acting as if they were of one mind the group paused, adjusting for the change then moved on again. When they were almost to the top Wufei's foot slipped and he slid, the incline and the lack of good traction, sending him backwards into Heero. 

Wufei was back on his feet and moving forward in the time it took for Heero to reach down to offer to help him up. Embarrassment showed in the tightness of his lips. He was clearly angry at himself for being the one to show weakness and potentially slow the group down. 

At the top of the ridge they paused again, this time under the shadow of a stand of old growth pine trees. The rise they had just climbed was enough that they had moved into a new biome. Tall trees with spreading branches stretched as far as the eye could see. The ground was, with few exceptions, a place of indirect sunlight on the best of days and heavy gloom at the moment. Minimal rain made it through the dense canopy though here and there a puddle was trying to form. 

With a sigh Quatre hoisted himself up onto a fallen tree that Duo was using as a bench so that he could shove his rain jacket back into his pack. "You're out of the rain." Quatre's smile was weary with the weight of his fear and the emotions of his friends. 

"Yeah." Duo blew out a breath and leaned his hip against the tree, giving the appearance of being casual and relaxed. "Visibility sucks, but we've got good eyes right?" There was a desperation in his eyes that Quatre usually only saw in the waiting room of a Preventer's hospital. 

“Of course.” Quatre smiled though his eyes still showed his sadness. “And we have the best equipment the ESUN can buy. We won’t stop until we find her.” 

Duo nodded, grinning back. "No we won't" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The clouds were low and dark, threatening more rain when the pilots stepped out from under the cover of the trees. The lush, green, grass was still wet and the ground soft though no noticeable puddles could be seen. The wind that had battered them on the climb up was whipping its way across the meadow, bending the long grass and low bushes down under its force. 

The temperature which had warmed up under the cover of the trees dropped, causing Quatre to shiver even though the jacket he was wearing was designed to withstand much lower temperatures. He huddled closer to Trowa, using his taller frame as a windbreak. 

Gesturing back under the shelter of the overhanging trees Heero called for a stop. “Where the trees start again is the edge of the search perimeter.” He started to reach into his pack for the tablet to show them the map then stopped. These were his fellow Gundam pilots and they not only trusted him to know what he was talking about they could all picture the map in their heads as clearly as he could. 

“Each of us will take a six by six grid area. When you are finished move due North.” 

They worked in silence, all their concentration focused on the ground, hoping against hope for a sign. Anything, a print, a small piece of wreckage, something that would show them they were on the right track. It was exhausting, back breaking work, and Wufei could feel the ache in his muscles pounding hard on the mental door he was using to contain it and the ever increasing fear. 

He scrambled up onto a small outcropping of rocks, taking advantage of the slight increase in height to scour the landscape around him. Not far from where he was the trees started again. If there was nothing in this area he would move North, following the line of the forest. 

Looking for a safe place to put his feet as he stepped down his eyes caught and held onto a row of water bottles leaning against the far side of the rocks. Three small ones and one larger all bearing the name of Relena’s preferred brand. The one that was stocked on the plane she frequently used. 

There was no doubt they had been placed there with intent by someone not just debris falling from a broken plane. Without thinking he scrambled back up onto the rocks. Putting his whole heart, fear and hope into it he yelled Relena’s name over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Windsor Blue
> 
> Prompt: Quatre, Duo and Relena are in student government and Trowa, Heero, and Wufei are ANT*FA. They meet during a protest.
> 
> Warnings: Homophobia, xenophobia, violence, intimidation, hate crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fic was based on two things. One, this picture: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DHKi6lmXsAAoc07.jpg:large and the conversation that resulted from it. Two, my personal reaction to what happened in Charlottesville several years ago and a need to process it.  
> I knew from the beginning this was going to be a longer fic and an emotional one so i decided to break it down into chunks instead of doing it as one whole piece.The first few chapters are fairly innocuous, but we are now to the point where warnings for violence, intimidation, and hate is necessary.  
> Out of respect for those killed, injured, and traumatized I have kept the setting very generic and the fic will not completely mirror the actual events, but use them as an inspiration for something fictional.
> 
> A/N 2: I ended up swapping Duo’s and Wufei's roles because it made more sense once I thought about it. I also added Cathy and Doctor J. You can read the previous part here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278336/chapters/51169030

The Student Government building was small, but solidly built. Despite the thickness of the bricks and the double paned windows the screams slurs and threats were loud and angry enough that they seemed to be slamming against the walls like a battering ram. The sound of glass breaking as bottles that were slammed into the bricks reverberated through the conference room and momentarily drowned out the sound of terrified crying and whispered words of comfort. Spread out throughout the group Relena and the rest of the student council members did their best to be strong and reassuring though they were clearly as frightened as the people they were trying to comfort.

Fortunately, the conference room had been built with the hopes that there would be a large, active, student council and with the table and chairs pushed against the wall it was able to house everyone with room to sit on the floor despite being something of a tight fit. It helped that the need to be close to other people drew them together naturally, seeking out the comfort of human contact. 

Trowa stood in the doorway, his back to the huddled students, the last line of defense if the main door was breached. Behind him, in the lulls of screaming from outside, he could hear the sound of several people tapping away on their phones as they posted up dates to family, friends, and followers on social media. He assumed at least one of them had contacted the police, but held out very little hope for a movie style rescue. 

Down the hallway, out in front of what appeared to be an office the blond from the stage and one of the other student council members stood speaking in low, but urgent voices. Occasionally Trowa caught a few scattered words. Just enough to know that the blond was angry over the lack of police protection and response while his friend was not at all surprised. 

From Trowa’s experience that was pretty much the way that things went. Police choose not to get involved or sided with hate groups. People who expected otherwise were not living in the real world. 

“..but that’s wrong. President Chambers assured me..” The blond’s voice rose sharply then fell as he regained control over his frustration and anger. 

Somewhere inside himself Trowa felt a twinge of sadness. Heero was right that the world needed idealists to help imagine a better world and it had just lost another one. What made it worse is from the look of him, this idealist had the privilege to actually do something to make his vision become reality. 

Another wave of screaming from outside the walls crested, followed by the thunk of what Trowa guessed was a garbage can bouncing off the exterior doors.  
“  
This is bullshit, Wufei and you know it! Someone has to hold them to account and I will do it alone if I have to!” The words rang with determination and the blond turned on his heel heading back towards Trowa. 

Under his bandana Trowa grinned. Maybe idealism wasn’t so easy to crush after all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anger and frustration flowing through him Quatre broke off his conversation with Wufei. He wanted to do something to make sure the people responsible for the hatred and violence being perpetrated on his town, his school, and his fellow students were held to account. He needed something to focus on to keep the heartbreak and hopelessness at bay. Right now that was finding a way to comfort the people he had convinced to come listen to the student council speak. He had assured them they would be safe and clearly he had been wrong about that. It was a betrayal and it did not sit well with him at all. 

Coming to stop in front of the person blocking the doorway, Quatre paused, realizing in the brighter light of the hallway that his protector, as Quatre had been thinking of him, was about his age. He had assumed the whole group was older from the way they carried themselves, but it seemed he had been wrong about that as well. 

“Thank you.” Quatre opened his mouth to say more then shut it. He wasn’t sure what more he wanted to say and it felt as if adding any qualifier would lessen the message of gratitude. He started to offer his hand then pulled it back realizing that would require the man to loosen his hold on his weapon. “Sorry.” He added, embarrassment coloring his words.  
He received a nod in response and from the movement of the bandana he was sure there was at least a small smile. Encouraged he added, “My name is Quatre Winner, what’s yo…” Quatre grimaced as his brain caught up with his mouth, taking in the man’s raised eyebrow and the hint of amusement in his eyes. “Of course you can’t tell me your name.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair pushing it out of his face. “How about if I call you X? It makes you sound mysterious. Like a spy.” A mischievous grin flashed across his face before it was smothered by the heaviness of the moment. “I’m sorry you had to get involved in this mess. I’m sorry all of us had to be involved in it, but I am greatly appreciative of what you have done. If we make it through this it will be because of you.” 

His protector nodded again and his gaze flicked to the people at the end of the hall bracing and guarding the door. “And your friends, of course.” Quatre added quickly. “All of you have been amazing.” 

Shifting his weapon his protector gave a crisp salute before moving slightly to side to allow Quatre to slip by into the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The front door rattled, but held as a group of men smashed into it, egged on by the cheers of the crowd. A lit molotov cocktail smashed into the wall burning brightly and causing the people nearby to scream and push back into the crowd. One woman’s sleeve caught fire from the splash and she flailed around almost setting several others alight as well. A man in an SS t-shirt and shorts doused her with the beer in his hand while two others tore her shirt from her. Sobbing and screaming profanities she pushed her way through the crowd which closed in behind her, filling her space as if she had never even been there. 

The flammable liquid flared brightly on the wall then slowly burned out as the brick inhibited it from finding a purchase on anything. The front was littered with multicolored glass from an assortment of broken bottles, glasses and anything else the mob had been able to get their hands on. Another flaming bottle shattered on the door catching the wood veneer. A cheer went up as the fire bloomed, quickly climbing and spreading across the whole front. As the blacked metal core of the door was exposed. The frenzied sounds of the mob escalated. 

The baked brick of the outside of the building protected those inside, but between the drywall, wood accents, papers, and people the interior was filled with things that would burn disastrously well if the fire managed to make its way through. The smell of smoke drifted in, heavier than it had been, as outside of the door was consumed.

On the far side of the door Duo passed his weapon to Cathy then ran to get the fire extinguisher hanging on the wall outside the bathroom. Using bursts of foam he quickly coated the edges of the door and the frame, trying not to breathe any of it in. When that was done he held it in front of him, ready to tackle any flames that might break through the protective barrier he had created. His eyes flicked to Heero for the space of a moment, the fear he was feeling held in check to keep from causing a panic that would drive the students back outside into the hands of the mob waiting for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: blackjackcat 
> 
> Prompt: I challenge you to a series!  
> The pilots on plague lockdown. Days 30, 90 and 180.  
> Involving the following:  
> Fresh fruit mission  
> Toilet paper stock  
> The last _______

Duo Maxwell’s Quarantine Journal.   
Day 30

Dear Diary, 

I can’t believe it’s been a month since we moved into this place. At least our exposure to whatever was in that warehouse wasn’t bad enough that we had to be in quarantine in Preventers hospital like Sanchez and Miller. That would have sucked. This place is pretty nice even if it is in the middle of nowhere and the people who bring us food and supplies are in hazmat suits. So far it has been interesting and I've learned some things about the guys that I could have been sworn to secrecy to never tell. 

~Later that afternoon~

Who knew Trowa would be the first one of us to crack? He seems so chill and together. Or he use to anyway. We got our food delivery a few minutes ago and there was no fresh fruit. I know he is a freak for all things green and leafy, but it still seems a little extreme to climb up on the roof and refuse to come down until we get some produce. 

He has been climbing the walls lately. I mean literally. I caught him running up the wall, flipping and then doing it over and over again last night. It was hypnotic and a little bit creepy. We might have to break out long enough to get him some tomatoes or oranges or something. If we don’t we’re probably gonna find him lurking in the corners on the ceiling like some kind of skinny grotesque with bad hair.

~Even later ~ 

Thank God for local produce, it really saved our asses this time. Quatre found a cherry tree out in the back and there were still a few left way up near the top. I swear Trowa is part monkey the way he swung up the branches. I don’t appreciate him throwing pits at the rest of us though. Fuckin’ rude if you ask me. 

Hopefully Lady Une got my message and will send out some other stuff tomorrow. Otherwise it is going to be a long, weird week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: blackjackcat 
> 
> I challenge you to a series!  
> The pilots on plague lockdown. Days 30, 90 and 180.  
> Involving the following:  
> Fresh fruit mission  
> Toilet paper stock  
> The last _______

Duo Maxwell’s Quarantine Journal. 

Day 90

Dear Diary, 

Wufei is not a happy camper or a fun quarantine buddy if anyone was wondering. He was doing okay, as long as he had time by himself, until the snow started. He tried to go out and do his martial arts stuff this morning and came back in swearing. It was in Mandarin, but I know swearing when I hear it. If that wasn’t bad enough the garage roof leaked and our toilet paper supply has been completely wiped out. It’s now a couple of boxes worth of paper mache. We have two rolls left, one of which is half way gone, kind of like Wufei. 

~Later that afternoon~

I thought Trowa doing flips off the walls was weird, but Wufei is just...staring. It’s like being back on the moon base only worse because I know he can breathe. Quatre said that Wufei is meditating, that it is his way of coping, but I don’t know. It’s fucking creepy and I want him to stop. I don’t even have plans for a new Deathscythe to distract me this time. 

~Even later ~ 

Lady Une came through! We got a delivery right before we had to find “alternative options”. Quatre’s words, not mine. I’d rather not think about what that might be. Heero patched the roof so the leak is fixed and we cleared enough space for Wufei to do his martial arts stuff around the boxes and storage crap. Now I just need to figure out what we are going to do about Quatre...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: blackjackcat 
> 
> I challenge you to a series!  
> The pilots on plague lockdown. Days 30, 90 and 180.  
> Involving the following:  
> Fresh fruit mission  
> Toilet paper stock  
> The last _______

Duo Maxwell’s Quarantine Journal. 

Day 180 

Dear Diary, 

Day one hundred and fucking eighty. We made it, finally! I can not believe that we made it. No one died, no one was even seriously injured and for the most part we are as sane as the day we got here. Not that it was too high of a bar to begin with. I would kill someone for a greasy burger and fries right now. Heero wants coffee. Good coffee because apparently the stuff we have is for shit. Tastes fine to me, but I never claimed to be a coffee snob. Now we just need to wait for the medical team to arrive and give us all a clean bill of health then we can get the hell out of here. 

~Later that afternoon~

Sally fucking Po is lucky I have a good sense of humor and can take a joke. Telling me I didn’t pass the medical was not funny to anyone, but her. I will find a way to get her back. I swear! Need to go help Heero load the truck and then I will start planning her downfall. It will be messy and ugly and I will not feel the least bit guilty. 

~Even later ~ 

It’s so strange being home. The place is so small and quiet. I saw this weird bird on the windowsill and went to tell Quatre, but he wasn’t there. I miss Wufei complaining and Quatre’s violin. I even miss Trowa’s weird gymnastics stuff. I miss Heero’s...I miss Heero. Maybe I’ll call him and see if he wants to go get some good coffee and a greasy burger at the diner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdnsn0wflake  
> Prompt: Relena - heartbreak

Despite her childhood of wealth and privilege Relena was no stranger to heartbreak. She lost one father as a toddler and a second as an adolescent. Both of them murdered for their politics and trying to create a world at peace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdnsn0wflake
> 
> Prompt: Wufei - silence

The silence that met Wufei at the door was deafening. The usual sounds of the news feed or music followed by the happy squeal of his daughter screaming ‘DADDY!” as she ran to meet him were conspicuous in their absence. He'd never really thought about the sounds of home before, but now it was foremost in his mind how home was a place that was tied into all his senses. 

It was just another in a series of reminders that Sam and Relena were away, visiting her mother. It was only for a week, but three days in and he was feeling more ungrounded than he had since the end of the second eve war. Loneliness gnawed at him in a way that was deeply unsettling for a man who considered himself very self contained. He no longer craved time alone and his ability to be comfortable with just his own company had suffered.

After a moment he pulled the door closed and relocked it before heading back down the sidewalk to where his car was parked. There was a café around the block that he and Relena had discussed trying. Now seemed like a good time to see if it was as good as the reviews promised. 

He could give Relena his own review over their daily call later that night and avoid the silence for a little while longer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdnsn0wflake
> 
> Prompt: Duo/+Heero - negotiation

“One.” Heero shook his head, unconsciously shifting into a defensive stance. “That is customary.” 

“Two.” Duo mirrored Heero though his shoulders remained relaxed and a hint of a smile danced on his lips. “Since when have we ever worried about following anyone else’s customs, Heero? We’re trailblazers, making our own way in the world.” 

“I acknowledge the validity of your claim, but I find comfort in knowing the parameters that I expected to perform within.” Heero’s voice was soft, but there was an undertone of stubbornness.

“I know, buddy.” The smile emerged full force and Duo’s posture softened. “But you need to step out of your comfort zone and write your own rules once in a while. That’s how you grow as a person.” 

Heero considered Duo’s words for a moment then slowly nodded his head in agreement. “Alright. I will concede to two good night kisses this time.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdnsn0wflake  
> Prompt: Quatre - unbreakable

4bdnsn0wflake  
Quatre - unbreakable

Quatre ran his fingers over the piano keys, relaxing at the familiar shape and texture under his fingers. Taking in a deep breath he began to play. Something slow and melancholic that fit his mood. Another messenger had come and gone with the same news. No sign of Trowa. No sign of his mobile suit. No hints or clues to where he might be. 

No word, no sign. That is what Quatre kept hearing over and over again while the people around him tried to hide their sympathy for what they no doubt felt was an impossible task. It was like trying to find a human needle in the haystack of space. One that was very good at blending in if he wanted to.

But Quatre refused to give into despair no matter how many negative reports he received. He knew Trowa was alive. It wasn’t just hope though he had that. Nor was it just trust in Trowa’s ability to survive, though Quatre had that as well. It was something deeper, a connection that he could not define, that told him Trowa was out there, somewhere, just waiting for Quatre to find him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdnsn0wflake
> 
> Prompt: Trowa/+Quatre - hope

“Seriously, Trowa, I’m fine.” Quatre frowned, dipping his head to break eye contact. 

“You’re not.” Trowa frowned then reached over to cup Quatre’s chin. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Quatre shook his head, unconsciously leaning into Trowa’s touch. “It was a bad day. Too much….,” he gestured with his hands to indicate something though what it was was not clear. “Just too much.” With a sigh he moved closer to Trowa, who shifted to accommodate him. “I worry….” 

Trowa chuckled softly then kissed the top of Quatre’s head. “You do.” 

With a snort Quatre pulled back to give Trowa a look of bemused annoyance. “I’m concerned about the housing project we are working on. It’s not moving fast enough, but if we increase our pace the long term quality will suffer. It is important that we build homes that will last for generations. But, while we are taking the time to make sure we do a good job families are on the street waiting for us to finish and that is just not acceptable.” 

“Are there no shelters or intermediate options?” 

“They’re all full.” Quatre sighed again and rested his head on Trowa’s shoulder. “The wars destroyed so many homes and lives. Having a safe place to sleep is the most basic thing that needs to be done to start rebuilding.” 

There was silence for a moment as Trowa carded his fingers into Quatre’s hair disrupting then smoothing the strands. “What about Preventers barracks? They are not even at half capacity. Since it is a temporary arrangement Lady Une might agree to renting them out.” 

“You’re a genius!” Quatre threw his arms around Trowa’s neck then kissed him enthusiastically before bouncing up off the couch. “I’ll go call her right now.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdnsn0wflake
> 
> Prompt: Duo - disguise

Duo made his way down the sidewalk, weaving and smelling of unwashed socks and cheap liquor. He muttered, interrupting himself with a loud burp, before stumbling into the street, walking parallel to the crosswalk. On the other side he continued his slow, meandering walk. Slurred words falling from his lips like a breadcrumb trail. 

When he was almost half way down the block he paused, looking around bleary eyed as if he was having trouble focusing enough to determine when he was. He had only taken a few steps when a hooded man emerged from the shadows holding a long bladed knife that he waved threateningly in Duo’s face. 

“Give me your wallet or I’ll cut you.” There was an edge of desperation in the man’s voice that hinted at how dangerous he might be if stymied. Swaying in place Duo nodded vigorously and almost overbalanced himself in the process. He reached for the man in an attempt to stay on his feet, knocking them both to the sidewalk. 

In the space of a second the would be mugger was face down, his arms pinned behind him by a now completely sober and in control victim. Heavy cuffs were snapped on his wrists as three other Preventers melted out of the shadows, their services unneeded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdnsn0wflake
> 
> Prompt: Trowa - transparent

Trowa was angry, visibly angry, something that didn’t happen very often. Most of the time he was able to keep his emotions in check and when that failed he was able to keep the world from knowing what he was feeling. That was unless he wanted it to. Like when he was with Quatre. 

But this was different. It was a mess that should not have happened, the consequence of arrogance and incompetence. Two things that Trowa had absolutely no patience for. Separately, they were bad, but together they often led to death and destruction for other people. That was something he was not about to tolerate. Heads were going to roll and he did not care one bit for who they might be attached to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdnsn0wflake  
> Prompt: Relena/+Wufei - dramatic

“What do you think?” Relena spun on her tiptoes, mimicking the effect of wearing heels. The silky material of her v neck dress clung close to her curves in natural drapes that accentuated her figure effortlessly.

“It’s perfect, Princess.” Duo lounged back in the plush chair provided for visitors in the dress maker’s salon, looking as if he was the pampered son of a wealthy country lord. “You’re gonna be turning heads and making people trip over their tongues.” 

“Yes!” Relena spun again, laughing as she pushed her hair up in an imitation of a sophisticated updo. She paused, her hands dropping to her sides, as she seemed to deflate. “Do you think _he_ will notice?” Annoyance and frustration mingling in her voice. “I’m _so_ tired of being treated like a bothersome little girl with no sense.” 

“Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem.” Duo grinned, a hint of something in his eye. “Especially when you show up on the arm of the best looking gundam pilot.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Mookie 
> 
> Prompt: One of the ideas I've been toying with (in one of my in-progress and as of yet unfinished fics for a different fandom) is the adage about regretting the things you didn't do (more so than the things you did).

“I should have told him.” Quatre brought the steaming cup of tea to his lips but set it down without drinking. “I thought telling him I wanted us to be together as a couple before he left on a mission would be a distraction. That it would keep him from being completely focused on what he needed to do. What if he never comes back? What if he… What if he never knows how I feel?” 

“They’ll find him.” Heero’s voice was soothing and confident. “Trowa is skilled and motivated to return. He will not give up until he is rescued or rescues himself.” 

“He knows, Q.” Duo wrapped an arm around Quatre’s shoulders and held him close. “There is no way he doesn’t know. Everyone can see how you feel when you look at him.” 

Wufei nodded in agreement. “The love you share is obvious to everyone.” 

Quatre leaned into Duo’s touch, his body relaxing just a tiny bit. “I just wish I had told him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Mookie 
> 
> Prompt: The other is "may you live in interesting times" because this school year...will be interesting.

For: Mookie 

Prompt: The other is "may you live in interesting times" because this school year...will be interesting.

Despite an early start of pampered privilege Wufei’s life was not an easy one. Triumphs and redemption were overshadowed by loss, the depth of which cut a swath through his soul much too deep to ever really heal. The golds and Reds of his clan, were tainted and faded by the undertones of the blacks and greys of despair. From the peak of epic high to the lowest of unfathomable lows he rode the curse of living in interesting times to it’s final destination.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Ysabet 
> 
> Prompt: Baby Shower for one of Quatre’s sisters, forcibly attended by all 5 of the pilots, or else.  
> (Can’t wait to see what they consider appropriate gifts.)

“Your friends are very....different.” Fatmina smiled uncertainty at Quatre as they cleared the last of the dishes from the table. “It was very kind of them to attend and to bring gifts.” She added quickly, gracious to a fault and completely unaware of the threats Quatre had leveled to get them to attend. “I am not sure that he or she,” Her hand moved unconsciously to rest on the swell of her abdomen. “Will ever have use for a set of throwing knives, lockpicks,or a….” She pointed to an open box with a very small gi folded perfectly to fill the inside. 

“Gi.” Quatre replied mildly. “Wufei did offer lessons to go with it as soon as the child is old enough. That is quite an honor as he is a master of his art and extremely selective about who he chooses to train.” 

“Oh.” Fatimina blushed. “Oh, well that is very kind and he...” 

“Wufei.” 

“Yes, of course, Wufei had the loveliest manners.” 

“He does.” Quatre agreed, though there was a hint of amusement in his smile. 

“Of course we loved the blanket and the toy dog from your friend,” she frowned then smiled, pleased with herself. “Heero. It was very generous to get one that was so very life-like. I’m sure the baby will enjoy it for years to come.” 

“It was really kind of you to invite them. I’m sure they all appreciated it.”

Fatimina smiled, soft and kind, and for a moment the family resemblance was unmistakable. “We love you, Quatre. Your family is our family as well.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: ysabet 
> 
> Prompt: Hmmmmm..... How about each one of the guys carving Jack O'Lanterns in their own particular way? Could add in Milliardo, just for fun.

"That is a nicely rendered Gundam. Deathscythe I believe?” Zechs tilted his head then stepped back a pace to have a better view of the full picture. 

“Yeah.” Duo carefully extracted a sliver of rind setting it on the newspaper underneath the pumpkin he was carving. 

“The light will shine out of his eyes?” It was coached as a question even though the answer was very clear. 

Duo nodded and brushed his hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand. “I got some candles that have green flames. “It should look amazing.” 

“I’m sure the kids are going to enjoy that.” 

“That’s kind of the plan.” Duo stretched, arching his back to give it some relief from the time spent bending over doing careful, close, work. “I just hope it looks like what I'm picturing in my head.” 

“I have every confidence that it will be the best pumpkin of the lot.” Zechs gestured to the long table in the center of the room that was filled with jack o' lanterns. They ranged from intricately carved to clumsily amateurish.

“Thanks.” Duo smiled, softer and a little less sure of himself. “I just want to make the night good for the kids, you know? They deserve to have some fun.” 

“They do.” Zechs nodded in agreement. His eyes swept the room which was decorated and ready for the community Halloween party Preventers was sponsoring. “And I have no doubt they will thanks to everyone's efforts."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: ysabet 
> 
> Prompt: Another prompt, just to be evil: someone wants a tattoo (not a pilot, obvious reasons-- maybe one of Quatre's sisters?)

“Are you sure about this? Once it’s on it is forever.” 

Relena smiled at the bored looking man and nodded. “Yes. I’m sure.” She kept the fact that she knew his statement was not true, given the right amount of money and pain tolerance, to herself. No doubt the tattoo artist was just doing his due diligence giving her the reminder. 

“Okay then.” He shrugged, responsibilities met. “Do you know where you want it and what you want?” 

“Yes.” Relena reached into her purse and pulled out a carefully folded drawing that she handed over. “I would like it on my mid back on the right side.” She had put a lot of thought into where she wanted the tattoo once she had decided that she wanted one. This placement would allow her to wear clothing that dipped down in the back without revealing her ink. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed or ashamed. But this was private, something she wanted for herself as a reminder of who she was. 

He nodded, unfolding the paper and studying the drawing before raising his eyes to hers again. “This is the official seal of the Sanq Kingdom.” 

Pleased that he recognized it, Relena beamed brightly. “Yes, It is.” 

“Do you know that it is considered treason for anyone but the royal family to use or display it?” 

“I do know that, but it shouldn't be a problem.” She smiled again, watching as the reality of who was sitting in his chair started to dawn on the now wide eyed man.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: ysabet 
> 
> Prompt: Have to admit I'd love to see Wu Fei attempting to carry and keep intact a potted plant throughout a rather violent mission too. Don't know why that sounds funny, but it does.

Wufei ducked behind a large crate, one of a stack that was piled close to the wall, a large plant in a teal ceramic pot resting in the crook of his left elbow. His arm curved around it holding it protectively against his chest. Setting it down carefully he pulled his gun and began to return fire as bullets thunked into the hard plastic of the crate. Pushing the plant in front of him he belly crawled behind the stack, grimacing at the feel of the grimy cement floor making contact with his skin when his shirt was tugged from his slacks by the friction. 

When he reached the end of the row he pulled the plant back behind him, sheltering it with his body as he would any civilian he had been tasked with protecting. His eyes searched the room but it was silent now, as watchful as Wufei himself. Gracefully he pulled himself up into a crouch, taking a moment to find his balance with the pot in one hand and his weapon in the other. 

Laying down suppressing fire he bolted from the crates and made a dash for the open door. He made it through the door, sliding across slick concrete to land on his knees next to Heero who was methodically taking out the snipers spread throughout the large warehouse. His eyes never moved as he shifted to give Wufei and his passenger room to shelter. 

“02 and 03?” Wufei asked, setting the pot on the ground and moving to support Heero with mopping up the final resistance. 

“Doing clean up work on the transport.” 

“04?” 

“With the prisoners.” 

“How many dead?” 

Heero fired twice and there was a thud as a body hit the ground. “15.” Before Wufei could ask he added, “all theirs.” 

“Wounded?” 

“Six. One has a 12.65 percent chance of surviving transport to a medical facility, but the rest are not life threatening.” 

Another two rapid fire rounds and the warehouse was still except for the echoes reverberating off the walls. Heero lowered his weapon then turned towards Wufei, acknowledging the plant for the first time. “You recovered it.” 

Wufei nodded sharply, personal pride showing in his expression. “That was my assigned mission.” He holstered his weapon then bent to retrieve the pot, settling it carefully in his arms before heading after Heero to join their friends.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: M0rgan 
> 
> Prompt: Duo talking to a just graduated class of Preventers. Going over paperwork needed when he is interrupted by a whiney grad. (Duo dresses him down and continues. Group leaves and Heero says that is why I married/fell in love with you)

“Listen up, agents.” Duo paused letting the change from recruits to agents sink into the brains of the newly graduated Preventers class. When he saw grins beginning to break out around the room he continued. “Now that you are baby agents instead of recruits we have a whole new stack of paperwork for each of you to fill out. It takes about twenty minutes, but this agency runs on copies and copies of copies and then more copies of paperwork so you might as well get used to it now. If it’s not documented then it never happened. That’s true for me and even more for you since you have no reputation yet. Come up and grab one of the sets off the front table. There are pens, and since Commander Une was feeling generous today, coffee, tea, and treats.” 

Waving his hand in dismissal, Duo wandered over to the side of the room where the table was set up. Watching to make sure every agent picked up a set of paperwork and making a mental note of how they positioned themselves in line. He stopped and poured himself a cup of coffee on the way, sipping it appreciatively. The line moved quickly and it was not long before the room was filled with the quiet sound of pens scratching on paper. 

“If you have any questions shout them out now.” 

In the back of the room a hand slowly rose in the air. The owner, an annoyed looking man sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he was very put out by it. 

“Reynolds. What do you need?” 

“Don’t they already have these on file? I _know_ I filled them out six months ago when I started training.” 

Duo shrugged. “No idea. This,” he gestured to the table then the room at large, “is not my area of expertise so when the lady in charge of paperwork says due to the change in status from probationary recruits to full agents your class needs to fill out these forms again. I have them fill out the forms again.” 

“Why?” Reynolds set down his pen and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking like a petulant teen who had been told to clean his room. “It’s a waste of everyone’s time.” 

“If I want to know the drop rate for a bullet fired in twenty mile per hour winds I ask agent Agent Yuy. If I want to know the budget for Preventers next fiscal year I ask Agent Winner or Commander Une. But..” Here he paused and took a slow sip of his coffee. “If I want to be sure my life insurance is correctly filled out so my loved ones will be able to collect in the event of my untimely death I check with Miss Knowles. She’s the expert.” 

Duo paused again, setting his cup down and returning to his place in the front of the class. “We are almost done here so let me give you one last bit of wisdom before I send you out into the world. There are a lot of people in Preventers who are the very best in their fields. When one of them tells you something needs to be done they know what they’re talking about. Disregarding them can get you killed or land you in the hospital with no medical insurance because your paperwork is not in order.”

“Fine. I get it.” Reynolds sulkily began to fill in the form in front of him. Clearly displeased with having to do something he felt was pointless.

Out of the corner of his eye Duo spotted Heero as he stepped through an open side door of the room and crossed to the table to help himself to one of the last cups of coffee. Keeping his eyes on Reynolds, Duo made his way over to Heero and greeted him with a smile. 

“Here to pick up the newbies?” 

Heero nodded, smiling slightly then leaned in to speak softly. “Reynolds is going to make his life very difficult.” 

“I was surprised he made it through class. I doubt he is going to last long with a training officer.” Duo’s voice carried the weight of authority and experience. 

“I agree.” Heero’s smile widened slightly then he added. “27 inches at 500 ft for a 7mm bullet.” 

Duo snorted, almost choking on his coffee, but he was grinning when he looked at Heero. “That’s why I love you, Buddy.” 

Raising his cup to his lips, Heero smiled over the rim as he took a sip before leaning in to whisper. “That’s why I married you.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: M0rgan
> 
> Prompt: Now GW...taking a online class or teaching an online class.

Gregor was the first one to log into class, as usual. He preferred it that way and he appreciated that Professor Merquise left the meeting open instead of keeping it locked until he was present. There was nothing better than the feel of an empty classroom, even if it was virtual. He loved the feel of anticipation that came with knowing that learning was about to happen. 

Professor Merquise was one of the best teachers and that made it even more exciting. He was knowledgeable in both theoretical and practical warfare as well as politics and a million other things that gave his lectures on modern history a rich feel. The fact that he wasn’t hard to watch for an hour didn’t hurt either. He and Treize Kushranada had been Gregor’s heroes during the eve wars and the chance to learn from the Lightning Count was an honor. Especially since Professor Merquise only taught one class a semester and it was filled up almost as soon as registration was opened.

There was a ding announcing the arrival of another person causing Gregor to look up from reviewing his notes for the previous day. 

“Good evening, Mr. Kovic.” 

Gregor beamed, he couldn’t hold it back, the fact that Professor Merquise knew his name without being prompted put the cherry on what had already been a wonderful day. 

“Good evening, Professor Merquise. I hope you are well.” 

“I am. Thank you. And yourself?” 

“Excellent!” Gregor paused then decided to risk showing himself for the geek and fanboy he was. “I was wondering if you regret piloting the Tallgeese because of the damage it caused to your heart.” 

Professor Merquise smiled, his hand unconsciously touching his shirt over where his recently replaced heart was beating out a solid rhythm. “No. Not at all.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an outtake scene from the fic Gone Astray which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650366. It has been chewing at my brain for a long time so I decided to finally write it and get it out.

Iria took a deep breath then hit the first saved number in her phone. It clicked before ringing twice then connecting to voicemail. Fighting to keep her voice calm, she spoke as clearly as she could. “Daddy, call me when you get this message. I need to talk to you. It’s important.” She considered adding it was about Quatre then changed her mind. The message would be worrying enough the way it was. 

It was less than a minute before her phone chirped. When she picked it up the ID read ‘Dad’. She pressed the button to accept the call, but before she could speak her father’s voice was filling her ear. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Are you okay?” 

She shook her head, fighting back tears she knew he would hear in her voice. “It’s Quatre. He’s been in an accident. They’re…” She paused to catch her breath then continued. “They’re doing a complete work up right now. His leg is broken and he looks like he’s been through a meat grinder.” The first sob broke through despite her best efforts to keep herself under control. 

Mr. Winner’s voice appeared calm though there was a strong undertone of fear, something she hadn't heard since her mother died. “I’m on my way to the airport now. I’ll be there in an hour. Is he in your hospital?” 

A part of Iria wanted to laugh, no matter how many times she corrected him it would always be her hospital. It didn’t matter that she was just one of a whole group of residents who were the lowest status in the place. The hospital was connected to Iria so in her father’s mind it was hers. “Yes. We…” She took another deep breath and won a temporary reprieve against the tears. “We have the best trauma unit in town.” 

“Good.” The sound of his personal assistant’s voice hummed in the background followed by a door opening and closing. “Who is with you? You should not be alone.” 

“No one. I called you first.” Iria could feel herself steadying. Her father was on the way and he would fix everything. It was what he did. “I’ll text Allie when I get off the phone.” 

“Good. You should not be alone. I’ll contact Rashid. If he can not pick me up I’ll get a car at the airport. Call me if you have any updates.” Iria had no doubt that her adopted uncle would drop everything to make sure his friend arrived at the hospital safely. Mr. Winner’s voice softened, shifting from the high powered business man making arrangements to a worried father. “I love you, Sweetheart. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“I love you too, Daddy. Have a safe flight.” 

“I will.” 

There was a click and then the dial tone buzzed out of the speaker. Iria set down her phone then pulled tissues out of her pocket to blow her nose and wipe her eyes before picking it back up to text Allie.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a second fic idea that has been rattling around in my head for a while that needed to be exorcised. 
> 
> Trowa + Quatre   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoIKv3xxuMA - Keith Urban - Blue Ain't Your Color

Trowa lazily swiped a damp towel over the already shiny top of the bar. Other than the blond toying with an untouched glass of bourbon at the far end of the bar the place was empty. But then it was two o clock on a Tuesday, not usually the busiest time in the alcohol slinging business. 

Bored and a little curious as to why someone dressed for an expensive three martini lunch was slumming in his place, Trowa worked his way back down the bar, towel in hand, until he was within conversational distance. 

“Lady troubles?” 

The blond startled, his head jerking up from where he had clearly been lost in his thoughts. “No.” A hint of something flashed across his face before his expression returned to a polite, but distant look. 

“It’s not money, I’m guessing.” 

“No.” He smiled just a tiny bit. “I can certainly afford this drink and a couple more.” 

“I’m glad to hear that since you haven’t paid yet.” Trowa returned the smile with one a little brighter. He shifted so his hip was resting against the bar and he was facing his only customer. The comment earned him another small smile and a more direct, appraising look. When the gaze dropped his shoulders then flicked away quickly, Trowa smiled to himself. “So, guy troubles then.” He kept his tone mild, bordering on disinterested.

A slight nod followed by a gusty sigh was enough to confirm Trowa’s guess was right. 

“My sympathies.” He nodded to the drink that was still untouched. “It’s on the house. I call it the Tuesday break up special.” 

“Oh, we haven’t broken up.” The blond appeared to startle again, surprised that anyone would assume that. 

“I hear a yet at the end of that sentence.” Trowa pulled a stool out from under the bar and settled himself on it, his attention never shifting. 

“I don’t know. I…” The blond sighed again then offered his hand to Trowa. “If you are going to listen to me cry about my love life the least I can do is introduce myself. Quatre Winner.” 

Trowa took the offered hand and shook it solemnly. “Trowa Barton.” 

“We work together and both of us are up for the same promotion and he thinks that I should take myself out of the running.” 

“Why?” Trowa rested his elbows on the bar and leaned forward, finding himself surprisingly interested in the story unfolding in front of him. 

“Because I love him?” Quatre shrugged then shook his head. “Because my family has money and I don’t need the raise to maintain my lifestyle. Because of a million reasons that all feel...disingenuous.” He picked up the glass only to set it back down, untouched. “I have five years invested in this relationship and none of the things he said are wrong, but somehow I just can’t bring myself to do it. I’ve worked hard and put a lot of my life into this job too.” 

“What do you want?” Trowa asked, his voice soft and lower than necessary. 

“I don’t…” Quatre stopped, taking in the way Trowa was shaking his head. 

“Bullshit. That is your head trying to complicate things. Forget all those things you think you should want. All the expectations from other people. What do _you_ want?” 

“To be happy. To be able to enjoy my life without backstabbing and drama.” Trowa leaned back, chuckling at the shocked look on Quatre’s face. “That wasn’t so hard was it?” 

“No.” Quatre whispered then repeated a little louder, adding. “It really wasn’t.” 

“Now, you just need to figure out what will make you happy.” 

Quatre sat up straighter, a bright smile transforming his face into that of a much younger man than he had originally appeared to be. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and set a hundred dollar bill on the bar as he slid off the stool. “That I already know at least part of the answer to.” Without even a backwards look he strode out of the bar a changed man.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Oxymoronical 
> 
> Prompt: Flirty pizza delivery guy

When the knock sounded on his door Heero checked his watch. 5:54 , five minutes later than anticipated, even taking into account traffic at this time of day. Taking his time he walked to the door then opened it, adjusting his expression so to appear pleasant and not creepy or intimidating. He wished he had time to check it in the mirror, but it would be socially unacceptable to leave the delivery person waiting out in the cold.

The pizza guy on the porch was someone Heero had never seen before and he sighed to himself. He must have frightened the previous one off. He had tried to be appropriately social, but for some reason people just seemed to shy away from him. It was frustrating and made him feel more isolated than he already was. 

“Pizza for Mr…” The guy frowned, stumbling over Heero’s name. 

“Yuy.” Heero supplied. 

“Wow, that is _not_ what I would have guessed.” Shoving his hat back on his head the guy flashed a grin. “Hilde has the worst handwriting. I don’t know why she always ends up putting the names on these.” He offered the steaming box to Heero. “I’ll remember next time.” 

“Next time?” Heero was surprised at the hopeful sound in his voice. 

“Yeah, you know, if you order pizza again. I try to remember the names of the people I deliver to.” The grin was softer and a little warmer now, though the gaze was more intense as if Heero was being studied 

“You’re new.” Heero had no idea why the words, obvious as they were, tumbled out of his mouth, but there they were, hanging in the air. 

“Yeah. I just got into town a couple of days ago. A friend of mine, Hilde….” 

“The one with the bad handwriting.” 

“Yeah, that’s her.” The warm chuckle that followed the words buried itself somewhere deep in Heero and he clung to it, pleased he had made the other man laugh instead of annoying him with the interruption. “She manages DiNucio’s and her drivers keep quitting on her so I said I would help her out for a while.” 

“That’s very kind.” Heero hoped he sounded as honest as he meant. A part of him wondered if the other drivers had quit because of him, but he forced that thought away. Actively focusing on the conversation at hand instead. From what he could tell it was going well and he did not want to ruin it by being distracted or getting lost in his own head. 

“I’m between gigs anyway so it gives me something to do. Plus I get to explore a new town and meet new people so that is cool.” The delivery guy grinned again and stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Yuy. Have a great evening and enjoy your pizza.” 

“Heero.” Heero took the man’s hand and shook, careful to apply the right amount of pressure. “What should I call you?” 

“Duo. Duo Maxwell.” Duo grinned again then broke the handshake. 

Heero stood at the doorway, pizza cooling in his hand, as Duo made his way down the sidewalk. At the car he turned and waved before getting in and driving away. When the car was out of sight Heero stepped back into the house and shut the door behind him, already anticipating his next pizza delivery.


End file.
